


Snowball Firefight

by Isbjorn



Series: Prompt Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas at Hogwarts, F/M, Prompt Fic, Snow, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Pixiesent me prompt #11 “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” for Neville/Luna!





	Snowball Firefight

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late, Pix, please forgive. xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Send me a prompt and a ship and I'll write you a fic!](https://spaceacedown.tumblr.com/post/162568801039/)

Christmas break was always the loneliest holiday for Hogwarts. No matter how many decorations hung from the moving staircases it could not disguise the lack of students rushing up and down them to make it to the correct floor and room. The millions of floating candles and the yards of garland decorating the tables of the great hall could never fill the noise of hundreds of students excitedly chattering over the sound of clinking silverware and plates. The Gryffindor common room was never bright enough to warm the deep sense of emptiness Neville felt when that last group of students said their goodbyes and left on the train.

Usually this would be the time Neville would hunt down a wildly troublesome head of black hair, or a frizzy mess of brown. That familiar mop of red hair that stuck to the pair like glue would be at home with the rest of his family but Hermione and Harry often stayed at Hogwarts during the breaks. This Christmas, however, all three had gone to the Weasley’s and despite multiple assurances that he would be fine Neville felt anything but.

Snow had been steadily drifting through the air and collecting along the pathways between buildings. The grounds and whomping willow were covered with a fine layer by the second day and on the third Neville woke up to a world blanketed in at least six inches of powdery white snow.

Neville slipped out of bed, shivering in sympathy with the plants outside, and quickly padded across the room to get dressed before his feet froze on the cold stone floor. _I need to remember to wear socks to bed_. The boy thought as he hurriedly threw on a pair of fuzzy socks. The wool was a dizzying mix of colors and a kaleidoscope of patterns, they were a present from Luna, she had said they were to discourage something or other from burrowing into his feet and causing him back aches. At least she had said something along those lines. Neville never really knew what the girl was talking about, he simply listened and nodded along agreeably at the proper times.

If the conversation was a bit odd and beyond comprehension the girl who took time out of her day simply to make Neville’s own day less lonely was worth every word. Neville often found himself enraptured by the way she tied up her hair with colorful ribbons or bounced a bit on her toes when she got excited. He lived for those secret, mischievous smiles she sometimes sent his direction or the way she leaned closer and spoke softer when she said something particularly odd.

As Neville raced down the staircase he wondered how he could convince the silver haired girl to spend the day with him. Before he had even left the hall in front of the Gryffindor common room he discovered no planning was necessary. Luna had been waiting for him at the entrance and, after giving him a tight hug, had begun to chatter excitedly about some animal that was going to be wandering closer to the castle now that it was snowing. Neville grinned and hurried alongside her, just happy to have someone to be with.

The pair walked through the deserted hallways and pathways until they reached a small clearing some ways from the castle. The snow where they stopped was thick and powdery, covering everything thoroughly and showing a crisp outline of every step they took. The perfect shape of Luna’s Converse and the larger ones of Neville’s trainers right beside them. Neville was completely distracted with the marks they had left when a cold ball exploded against his arm. He looked up, startled, just in time to see a giggling Luna bend down to pack together and second ball.

“ **Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!** ” Neville yelped as the wet snow hit him square in the jaw. Luna nearly fell over in a peal of giggles. _Oh, it’s on now!_ Neville thought as he quickly bent down and began packing snow together. He lobbed an oddly shaped lump at Luna and managed to hit her back just as she ducked. The third throw from her was dodged and Neville’s second snowball caught her in the shoulder. By the time the students collapsed, damp with melted snow, cheeks alarmingly red and ears and noses numb with the cold, the sun had sunk well below high noon.

“We should get back inside.” Neville suggested, sitting with his back propped up against Luna’s. Neither moved as they breathed unsteady, burning gasps of air. Luna giggled and shook her head, reaching out and grasping Neville’s hand in hers.

“I’m glad you’re here with me.” She murmured quietly. Neville guessed if anyone saw his cheeks now they’d be a color to rival the darkest sunset. He opened his mouth to respond several times before settling on squeezing Luna’s hand and giving an unsteady laugh. Maybe this break wouldn’t be as lonely as he had thought.


End file.
